


Olvidar nunca funciona

by HeadFullOfAliens



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asperger Syndrome, Break Up, Canon-Typical Violence, DogsDogs, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, Spacedogs
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfAliens/pseuds/HeadFullOfAliens
Summary: Post episodio "Digestivo". Divergencia canónica. Después de que Will se despide de Hannibal, se siente solo, roto. Intenta superar a su no-ex probando suerte en un sitio de citas en línea. Se topa con un criminal que podría ser el gemelo de Hannibal.Nigel, por su parte, está tratando de olvidar a Adam, un dulce joven que conoció al llegar a los Estados Unidos.Hannibal también está tratando de olvidar a Will, y se encuentra con un joven con una mente casi tan interesante como la de Will.Adam sólo está confundido.Y tratar de olvidar nunca funciona.





	1. Will

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forgetting never works](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820382) by [HeadFullOfAliens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfAliens/pseuds/HeadFullOfAliens). 



> ¡Hola!
> 
> Tenía esta idea desde hace meses, y finalmente decidí escribirla.  
> Quería explorar la dinámica entre estos personajes, y cómo pienso que funcionarían si salieran entre ellos (Hannibal/Adam y Nigel/Will).  
> El primer capítulo es narrado desde el punto de vista de Will. Los siguientes serán narrados desde distintos puntos de vista, de todos los personajes.
> 
> Esto es una traducción, de mi propio fic. (?)

Will no tenía muy claro cómo empezó todo esto.

Probablemente… Pensó algo parecido a que necesitaba salir de su aislamiento. Parecía una buena idea, en el momento. Parecía lo razonable. Así que apuntarse en un sitio de citas online no fue tan difícil, y de hecho encontraba entretenido el buscar a través de las caras de potenciales parejas.

Se tomaba su tiempo leyendo, tratando de determinar si valía la pena hablarles o no. La mayoría de las veces, terminaba pensando que ninguno de ellos podría soportarlo. E igualmente, él no podría soportarlos. Incluso, había intentado que su perfil no sobresaliera mucho, subiendo sólo una foto de Winston a un lado de su pierna. 

Así que definitivamente se sorprendió cuando alguien le habló. Se había imaginado, que habiendo escrito “ _Solía salir con un caníbal_ ” como un mal chiste en su perfil, nadie se molestaría en hablarle. 

Se sorprendió aún más cuando lo único que le fue mandado fue una pregunta brusca. 

“ _¿Alguna vez has salido con un jodido gánster?_ ”

No respondió hasta que tres días pasaron. 

“ _No, nunca_ ”

Y, de alguna forma, había terminado accediendo a encontrarse con el curioso hombre a la semana de hablar. Will no sabía mucho sobre él más allá del hecho de que maldecía mucho y hacía chistes sobre ser un criminal, y lo llamaba ‘cariño’.

Como si fuera alguna clase de jodida _colegiala_. 

Al menos, era lo más lejos que podía llegar de salir con un tío que se comía a los maleducados. 

*

Parado fuera del café donde habían acordado en encontrarse, pensó en darse la vuelta y correr de vuelta a casa. Al vislumbrar el largo, plateado cabello, se detuvo. 

No sabía realmente cómo lucía el hombre; no había pedido una foto. Sentía que la descripción que le había dado (Cabello largo y plateado, piel tostada, más o menos uno ochenta. “ _Me veo como el sexo en persona, cariño_ ”, le había dicho, también) era más que suficiente para identificar al tío. 

Inhalando fuertemente, se aventuró dentro del café, caminando hacia la mesa ocupada por el otro hombre. 

“Hola, ¿eres…? Um, soy – Soy Will” intentó decir, rascándose el cuello incómodamente, mirando al café en frente del hombre como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. 

“Oh, qué tal, cariño” le dijo el hombre, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que Will hubiera deseado no haber visto. 

Si Will quería salir con alguien completamente diferente a su ex, pensó, esto era lo más diferente posible. 

El hombre frente a él tenía una sonrisa despreocupada, sosteniendo un cigarrillo entre sus dientes, cabello desordenado cayéndole un poco sobre los ojos. Estaba sentado de forma desaliñada, las piernas y brazos extendidos, ocupando todo el espacio posible. Y llevaba puesta una camisa con estampado de perros. Jodidos perros. Salchicha, para el colmo. 

Will no podía salir con alguien más parecido a su ex, aun así. El tío bien podría ser el gemelo perdido de Hannibal.

Tenía los mismos jodidos pómulos altos, capaces de cortar a través de cristal; los mismos ojos, los mismos dientes afilados. Sonaba igual, también. El acento era casi igual, apenas vagamente diferente. 

_Joder._

“¿Pasa algo, querido?”

Will apenas pudo reprimir una mueca ante el apodo. Sonaba como si Hannibal le estuviera diciendo así, causando que su estómago se revolviera. 

Sacudió la cabeza. “No, es sólo que…” se reprimió a sí mismo por ser tan torpe. “Nada” se sentó frente al hombre. “No sé tu nombre” fue todo lo que pudo decir. 

“Mi nombre es Nigel, cariño. Pensé que ya te había dicho, coño”

Tal vez se lo había dicho ya, pero Will no podía pensar claramente por el momento; muy apenas podía recordar cómo respirar. Estaba debatiendo internamente entre si debía correr lo más lejos posible, o si debía quedarse y convencerse de que el hombre frente a él no era nada parecido a Hannibal.

Que no lo era, realmente, pero el parecido físico no ayudaba. 

“Sí, lo siento, es que… No es un nombre muy común” murmuró, encogiendo sus hombros hacia sí. Nigel se rio, tono profundo.

La conversación murió, dejándolos en un cómodo silencio. Will no quería, ni sabía cómo romperlo, y al hombre frente a él no parecía importarle. 

Se rascó la incipiente barba, aún incapaz de ver al hombre a la cara, resignándose en su lugar por analizar el estampado de perros en su camisa. 

“Así que salías con un jodido caníbal”

No sonaba a pregunta, y Will ni siquiera estaba seguro de si debía responderla. 

“Era una broma” respondió, finalmente. 

“Y yo que pensaba que serías alguien difícil de romper, joder” Nigel le contestó. “Tu pequeño trasero probablemente se rompería si intentaras salir con un criminal de verdad” añadió, tirando el exceso de ceniza de su cigarro en un cenicero al lado de su café. Will recordó que no había ordenado nada aún.

“He salido con uno que otro criminal” respondió simplemente, no muy seguro de qué quería decir con eso. 

“Hm” el hombre pareció meditar la respuesta. “Entonces me estás diciendo que no saldrías corriendo ahora mismo si te dijera que he matado a al menos quince hombres a lo largo de mi vida”

Will casi se rio. “Debiste haber tenido tus razones” se encogió de hombros. “No es como si yo fuera un santo, tampoco”

“Joder, en verdad pareces un buen tío” Nigel le dijo, riéndose entre dientes. “Aunque aún no estoy seguro de si sólo te quiero follar o si quiero salir contigo”

Will tragó. Decidió cambiar el tema, su cara ardiendo. “Entonces, ¿te gustan los perros?”

“Los perros son lo único bueno en esta miserable mierda de vida”

A Will le brillaron los ojos ante la respuesta. Así que hablaron de perros. 

*

“Bueno, entonces, ¿cuál es tu jodida historia?” Nigel le preguntó, recargándose contra el barandal del puente en donde estaban parados.

Llevaban ya media hora caminando, vagando por ahí después de haber decidido que el café del lugar no era tan bueno. Se detuvieron en un puente, por un momento, admirando el atardecer. A Will le gustaba, pero no estaba tan seguro de que Nigel fuera la clase de persona que admiraría el cielo. 

“¿A qué te refieres?” respondió, perdido en el paisaje frente a él. El cielo estaba pintado de tonos púrpuras y rojizos entre más cerca estaba el Sol. 

“Te metiste a una jodida página de citas” Nigel le respondió, riendo. “Debe haber una puta razón. No vas ahí simplemente a conocer gente. Vas ahí cuando has pasado por mierda y no puedes salir con gente real”

Will se encogió de hombros. “Supongo” respondió, tono vago.

No quería contarle a Nigel nada de lo que había pasado. De ser posible, no quería ni recordarlo. 

¿Cómo le hubiera dicho, de todos modos? Ni siquiera había sido oficial.

 _Perseguí a un asesino serial caníbal por toda Europa; tuvimos algunos lindos, románticos momentos. Fuimos secuestrados por un loco sin cara, pero él nos rescató a ambos. Yo le amaba, y él a mí, pero no pude lidiar con su mente._ Nigel probablemente se reiría de él si le decía eso. O lo patearía. O lo miraría raro, y saldría corriendo. 

“Simplemente conocí a gente extraña” decidió responder. “Ya sabes, de la forma ‘típica’, o algo así. Pensé que tal vez podría conocer a gente normal si trataba de tener citas por internet”

“Eso suena jodidamente estúpido” Nigel le respondió de inmediato. “En todo caso, acabas de conocer a otro raro” se rio. “Un método completamente inútil”

“Tenía que intentarlo” replicó Will. “¿Qué hay de tu historia?”

En realidad, no tenía que preguntar; la historia de Nigel estaba escrita por todo su rostro. Will sabía que no mentía cuando decía que era un criminal. Probablemente europeo. Prófugo. Alguien en su país quería matarlo. 

“Una perra malagradecida” Nigel musitó, tirando de pronto el cigarrillo que había estado fumando. “La amaba demasiado; coño, demasiado. Pero me dejó por un puto niñato” bufó. “Así que me mudé aquí por… razones” hizo un gesto vago con la mano. “Y conocí a alguien. Pero decidí que no quería involucrarlo en mi mierda. No quería arruinarlo. Era demasiado… puro”

“Así que decidiste arruinar a un desconocido, en su lugar”

“Precisamente” se rio. “Entonces, me topé con un tío que hacía chistes de canibalismo. Y pensé, esta debe ser mi oportunidad. Ya sabes, alguien con quien sí pueda compartir la mierda que hago”

“Pero ¿a qué te refieres con eso?” Will le preguntó. “¿Quieres decir que quieres que mate contigo, o que simplemente me quieres contar cuando le dispares a algún tío desleal?”

“Me refiero a que sólo quiero ser yo mismo cuando estoy con alguien, carajo” Nigel respondió. “No quiero pretender que soy un puto pan de Dios. No lo soy, coño”

Will suspiró, pensativo. “Quieres evitar sentir que estás corrompiendo a tu pareja” concluyó. 

“Algo así, supongo que podrías decir” Nigel asintió. Se giró para encarar a Will. “Así que, ¿qué piensas al respecto?”

“Sí” le sonrió. “Siempre y cuando no trates de manipularme”

“No es mi estilo, cariño” Nigel puso sus manos sobre las caderas de Will, tranquilizándolo. 

“Suena bien, entonces” asintió, cerrando los ojos cuando Nigel se inclinó para besarlo. 

No pudo evitar pensar que era como si estuviera besando a Hannibal. _Nunca lo besé_ , pensó con tristeza, mientras Nigel le mordía el labio con rudeza. _Esto no es nada parecido_ , Will trató de convencerse. 

Sabía que estaba jodido, sin importar qué.


	2. Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam conoce al Doctor Lecter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrado desde el punto de vista de Adam~

El trabajo en el Observatorio iba bastante bien, Adam tenía que admitir. La gente ahí no era tan entrometida, y Adam podía hablar sobre Saturno y sus constelaciones favoritas todo lo que quisiera. Y, lo más importante, estaba siendo productivo.

Se sorprendió cuando uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, Matt, le llamó cuando ya iba de vuelta a casa.

“¿Sí?”

“ _¿Adam?_ ” La voz de Matt sonaba demasiado fuerte, como si le estuviera gritando al oído. En cierto modo, era así. Adam alejó el móvil de sí un poco. “ _Olvidé que quería decirte algo. ¿Puedes venir a mi oficina un segundo?_ ”

Adam asintió. 

“ _¿Adam?_ ”

“Oh” frunció el ceño. “Um, claro. Es-Estaré ahí en un momento”

Titubeó por dos segundos antes de colgar. Después, titubeó por otros dos segundos antes de darse la vuelta y caminar de vuelta al Observatorio, hacia la oficina de Matt. 

Matt era buena persona. Adam no le había preguntado cuál era su trabajo exactamente, pero le había visto dando visitas guiadas por el Observatorio una que otra vez. Matt siempre era amable con él, explicándole cuidadosamente cuando Adam no entendía algo. Se sentía como un reemplazo justo de Beth, aunque Adam no estaba muy seguro de qué querría el hombre a cambio. Sabía que Matt tenía novia, porque le había contado una vez. Tal vez quería ayuda a cambio, y por eso le hablaba ahora, Adam concluyó.

Se quedó parado al lado del escritorio de Matt hasta que éste notó su presencia. “Oh, ¡hola! No te oí venir” le sonrió.

“¿Necesitabas algo?”

“Oh, sí” se rascó la cabeza. “Bueno, no realmente. De hecho, te quería sugerir algo”

Adam temió, por un segundo, que lo invitaría a salir. No quería repetir lo que había pasado con Beth. Tragó antes de asentir. 

“Esto” buscó algo en sus bolsillos. “Estoy seguro que lo puse por aquí…” Matt murmuró, buscando en su escritorio, debajo de una pila de papeles, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Le dio una tarjeta a Adam.

“Doctor Lloyd Wyman” Adam leyó. “No estoy enfermo. Bueno, pensé que lo estaba, porque me desperté sintiendo el cuerpo cortado hace un par de días. El martes pasado, exactamente. Pero me chequé la temperatura, y no estaba–“

“Es un terapeuta” Matt lo interrumpió. “Pensé que tal vez podrías sacar una cita con él. Creo que es nuevo por aquí, pero todos dicen que es jodidamente bueno” 

“¿Para qué?”

“Te podría ayudar a, um…” Matt hizo gestos vagos con las manos. Adam lo miró, confundido. “No lo sé. Sólo… Piénsalo, ¿vale? Puedes llamarme más tarde, cuando lo hayas pensado, y te sacaré la cita”

Adam asintió lentamente. “Vale. Lo pensaré”

*

“¿Harlan?”

“ _Qué tal, muchacho_ ” Harlan se rio. “ _¡No me has llamado en semanas! ¿Qué pasa, amigo? ¿Conociste a alguna chica? ¿Quieres algún consejo?_ ”

“Siento no haber llamado” Adam se disculpó. “No lo escribí, así que se me olvidó. Y no, no he conocido a ninguna chica”

“ _Entonces ¿qué pasa?_ ” Harlan preguntó, tono extraño. “ _Me estás preocupando, muchacho. Mejor explícame ya_ ”

“Oh, no es nada serio. No estoy enfermo” se sintió extraño repitiendo lo mismo dos veces el mismo día. “Quería pedirte un consejo sobre algo” esperó un poco, y cuando no hubo respuesta, continuó. “Matt me dijo que debería ir con un terapeuta”

“ _¿Matt?_ ”

“Es un compañero de trabajo”

“ _¡Oh! ¿Y por qué?_ ”

Adam se encogió de hombros. Después, recordó que Harlan no podía verle. “No lo sé. Dijo que pensaba que era buena idea. Me dijo que me sacaría una cita si lo pensaba. También dijo que el doctor era jodidamente bueno”

Harlan rio entre dientes. “ _Bueno… No lo sé. Podría ser bueno para ti, ¿sabes? No quiero que te deprimas por lo de Beth, o por… Por estar por ti mismo, allá. Lo estás haciendo bien, estoy seguro, pero aun así podrías querer hablar con alguien más sobre otras cosas_ ”

“Pero puedo hablar contigo”

“ _Por supuesto que puedes, pero mi sabiduría sólo llega hasta cierto punto_ ” escuchó a Harlan suspirar. “ _Mira, esto podría ayudarte_ ” le dijo. “ _Deberías intentarlo, aunque sea una vez_ ”

“¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?”

“ _¡Sólo habla!_ ” Harlan respondió, riéndose. “ _Sobre lo que sea_ ”

“¿Tengo que pagarle a alguien para hablarle sobre Casiopea?” frunció el ceño. “Le podría hablar de ello a Matt”

“ _No me refiero a eso…_ ” suspiró. “ _Me refiero, podrías contarle a este doctor sobre todo lo que no entiendes. No sé, cuéntale sobre todos los problemas que has tenido en este mes. Estoy seguro que podría ayudarte a entender algunas cosas que no entiendes_ ”

“Vale” Adam suspiró. “Le llamaré a Matt”

“ _Buena suerte. Cuídate, Adam_ ”

“Tú también” colgó. Dudando por dos segundos, llamó a Matt. “Sí”

“ _Disculpa, ¿qué?_ ”

“La cita”

“ _¡Oh, claro! ¡Adam! Lo siento, no chequé quién estaba llamando_ ” se rio. “ _Vale, vale, te sacaré la cita_ ” 

“Vale”

Silencio. Adam no estaba seguro si debía colgar ya. 

“ _Bueno…_ ” oyó a Matt susurrar, así que decidió no colgar. “ _De hecho, tengo que confesarte algo_ ” se rio de nuevo. “ _Ya hice la cita. Pensé que si tú no ibas, iría yo_ ” 

“Oh”

“ _Es, um… Es mañana, de hecho. A las siete de la tarde_ ”

“¿Eh? Pero a las siete tengo que lavar la ropa”

“ _Bueno, puedes lavarla después de tu sesión_ ”

“No puedo. Después me tengo que bañar”

“ _¿Por qué no te bañas antes de la cita?_ ”

“A las seis toca limpiar mi sala”

Matt suspiró. “ _Sólo… Sé que averiguarás una forma de ir. ¡Buena suerte!_ ”

El silencio repentino confundió a Adam por un momento. Guardó su móvil de vuelta en su bolsillo, lentamente, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. 

Tendría que cambiar el día de lavar ropa para pasado mañana. Pero eso significaba que tendría que ponerse otra cosa que no fuera su ropa del sábado, el próximo sábado. La idea no le agradaba. 

Suspiró. _Sólo será mañana_ , se dijo a sí mismo. 

*

Fuera de la dirección marcada en la tarjeta, Adam no pudo evitar caminar de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha sin decidir qué hacer. No sabía qué se suponía que debía hacer. ¿De qué hablaría? ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Pánico empezó a surgir en él, el aliento atascándosele en la garganta. Jaló el cuello de su camisa, y decidió irse.

Demasiadas caras, demasiada gente alrededor de él. Encontró refugio en un pequeño café, casi vacío. Se sentó en la mesa en una esquina del pequeño lugar, cruzándose de brazos. Miró hacia fuera por la ventana, tratando de calmar su respiración. 

“¿Estás bien?” una voz le preguntó. Negó con la cabeza, encogiendo sus hombros. Sintió al hombre sentarse frente a él. “¿Estás teniendo un ataque de pánico?”

“Creo que sí” respondió, su voz temblando un poco. “Mi respiración es irregular, y estoy empezando a sudar. No – No sé qué hacer”

“Puede que hablar te calme. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?”

“Adam” dudó por un segundo. “¿Y el tuyo?”

Miró, por fin, al hombre frente a él, y quiso responder que ya sabía la respuesta a su propia pregunta. Sus rasgos eran inconfundibles, y de cualquier forma, no parecía que el hombre fuera a responder pronto.

“Nigel” Adam susurró, reconociendo a su antiguo vecino aún con el cabello más corto. Nunca se había imaginado que aquél hombre que maldecía tanto usara trajes a cuadros. Ni que frunciera el ceño ante su propio nombre. Se dio cuenta que el hombre frente a él hablaba demasiado formal como para ser el hombre desaliñado que había conocido. “No eres él. Lo siento, es que te pareces mucho a alguien que conocí”

“¿A quién?”

“Un vecino” Adam respondió. “Vivíamos en el mismo edificio, pero se mudó después de un mes. Era amable. Me escuchaba cuando hablaba del Universo, aunque no creo que entendiera mucho al respecto. Siempre parecía interesado, aun así” pausó por un momento, mirando a la mesa. “No que supiera si lo estaba”

“¿Por qué no?”

“Ceguera mental” respondió. “Es un trastorno cognitivo. No puedo saber lo que otra persona está sintiendo”

“Disculpa mi intromisión,” el hombre dijo “Pero, ¿Estás en el espectro?”

Adam asintió. “Tengo síndrome de Asperger” vio al hombre asentir. “No me dijiste tu nombre”

El hombre dudó por un momento antes de sonreír brevemente. “Mis disculpas. Soy el Doctor Lecter”

“Oh. Hola, Doctor Lecter” Adam le devolvió la sonrisa. Le gustaba la forma en la que las comisuras de los ojos del doctor se arrugaban cuando sonreía. “Tu nombre me suena familiar”

“¿Es así?”

Adam asintió. “Conocí a alguien con el mismo apellido” recordó. “Bueno, no lo conocía, pero oí de él”

“¿Qué oíste?”

“No estaba prestando atención. Un primo me visitó, y dijo el nombre por el móvil. Estaba despidiéndose. Fue hace ya un tiempo. No he visto a mi primo desde hace unos tres años”

“Ya veo” el Doctor Lecter asintió. “¿Te sientes mejor ahora?”

Adam descruzó los brazos, poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Miró hacia abajo, viéndolas, notando que su respiración se había tranquilizado. “Sí. Gracias”

El doctor le sonrió, y sus ojos se arrugaron de la forma que a Adam le gustaba. Le recordaba a su antiguo vecino. Lo extrañaba. 

“¿Qué estabas haciendo, cuando tuviste el ataque de pánico?”

“Estaba por entrar ahí” Adam señaló a un edificio una cuadra más allá, visible desde donde estaban. “Tenía una cita, pero me puse nervioso”

“Con el Doctor Wyman, imagino”

“Exactamente. ¿Cómo lo sabes?”

“Era un colega mío” el doctor explicó. “Me disculpo a su nombre. Debió haberte llamado; ya no trabajará ahí”

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué?”

“Oí que tuvo una emergencia. Su esposa no vive con él; la dejó en Sacramento, preñada. Asumo que va a dar a luz hoy. Es muy probable que el Doctor Wyman viva allá de ahora en adelante”

“Pero ¿qué hay de su oficina?”

“Seguramente llamó a todos sus otros pacientes para cancelarles. No sé por qué no te llamó a ti”

“Oh, tal vez es porque yo no hice la cita. Un compañero de trabajo la hizo. Era mi primera cita”

“Entonces, puede que haya llamado a tu compañero” el Doctor Lecter concluyó. “Lamento que no puedas haberla atendido. ¿Tal vez querrías ser referido con otro psiquiatra?”

Adam lo pensó. “No estoy muy seguro. No sé qué se supone que debo hacer en terapia. No tuve suficiente tiempo para investigar”

“Entonces, podría ofrecerte mi ayuda. Yo también soy psiquiatra. Podrías tener tu cita conmigo, en su lugar, y yo podría guiarte a través de ella”

“No creo tener suficiente dinero” Adam murmuró, despegando la vista de los pómulos del hombre, que se había quedado viendo. “Harlan me dijo que la ayuda me serviría, para entender cosas que no entiendo, pero Matt a veces me las explica ya”

El Doctor Lecter le dirigió una sonrisa amable. “No hay necesidad de terapia, entonces. Necesitas simplemente que alguien te explique la vida”

“Entiendo la vida” murmuró. “Sólo no entiendo a la gente”

“Entonces, permíteme ayudarte a entenderles”

“Dije que no tengo dinero, y no quiero que seas como Beth” bajó la mirada hacia la mesa. 

“¿Beth?”

“Ella me ayudaba a entender, antes” Adam le explicó. “Pero luego la besé, y quiso que le dijera que la amaba. Así que se lo dije, pero aun así no quiso mudarse conmigo aquí. No sé qué hice mal, pero no quiero perder a alguien más por algo que no entiendo, no de nuevo. Especialmente no a alguien a quien encuentro atractivo, como a Beth. Ella no me quiso explicar por qué no quiso venir conmigo”

“¿Sigues triste porque ella no vino?”

Adam sacudió la cabeza. “No, no estaba triste; estaba confundido. No me gusta estar confundido, pero lo estoy la mayoría del tiempo”

“Ciertamente, eres un hombre encantador” el Doctor Lecter le dijo, sonriente. “No hay necesidad alguna de que estés confundido. Te aseguro, te explicaré todo lo que quieras entender”

Adam suspiró. “¿También me encuentras atractivo?” Antes de que el doctor pudiera contestar, continuó. “Tengo que preguntar porque no lo sé. Creo que sabes lo que la ceguera mental es, ya que eres psiquiatra, así que tal vez entiendas por qué debo preguntar”

“¿Me encuentras tú atractivo?”

Adam parpadeó un par de veces, confundido. Pensó que había sido obvio. “Sí”

Vio al Doctor Lecter sacar un móvil del bolsillo interior de su abrigo. “¿Me darías tu número? Prometo llamarte cuando esté libre. Me temo que deberé irme pronto”

“No respondiste a mi pregunta”

El doctor sonrió. “La respuesta es sí, me temo”

Adam asintió. Le dio su número de teléfono, y el doctor le besó la mejilla antes de irse. 

Tenía la extraña sensación de que esto no iba a terminar bien.


	3. Nigel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel piensa que Will es perfecto para él.

Nigel miró hacia el sillón frente a él, sonriendo ante la imagen, pensando _esto podría ser bueno_. 

El tío con el que se había encontrado, Will, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido sentado, con dos dedos de whisky aún en su vaso. El vaso estaba a punto de caerse. 

Mordió su labio inferior, debatiendo entre si debía despertar al hombre para quitarle el vaso o si debía dejarlo ser y limpiar el desastre luego. 

Supuso que Will debía estar cansado. Habían caminado todo el jodido día, bajo un sol apenas ligeramente cálido. Will le había contado de su posición en Quantico; Nigel se había sorprendido un poco ante la confesión.

“ _No soy del FBI, aun así. No me importa si en verdad eres un criminal_ ” había añadido ante la preocupada mirada de Nigel. 

Will le había contado de su casa en Wolf Trap, y sobre todos los perros que solía tener. Dijo que ahora sólo tenía dos; había comenzado a juntar callejeros de nuevo, pero esta vez iba despacio. 

El tío se parecía jodidamente demasiado a Adam Raki, su vecino en California. Nigel tensó la mandíbula, la memoria haciéndole sentirse amargo. 

“Joder” oyó al hombre murmurar mientras volvía a la consciencia. Will dejo salir un quejido, estirando los brazos y la espalda, los ojos cerrados con fuerza. 

“Vas a tirar el vaso”

“Qué–“ Will se paró rápidamente, tirando el vaso, el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose terminando de despertarlo. Nigel se paró al mismo tiempo, viendo a Will mirar al vaso roto y de vuelta a su rostro. Dirigió su mano a su costado, buscando un arma que no estaba ahí. Vio al hombre buscar desesperadamente algo en sus bolsillos, sintiéndose casi _nostálgico._

“Oye, cálmate” le dijo, alzando los brazos por encima de su cabeza; Will había sacado una navaja de su chaqueta, y la estaba apuntando a Nigel. “No estoy armado” le dijo, sonriendo levemente, tratando de calmar al hombre. “Soy Nigel. Estás en mi casa. ¿Te acuerdas?”

Cuando la postura defensiva de Will no cambió, Nigel suspiró y dio un paso hacia el hombre, causando que el hombre se aferrara a la navaja con más fuerza. Le tomó la muñeca y la dirigió lejos de su cuerpo, torciéndola hacia arriba para obligarle a tirar la navaja. 

Cuando el hombre trató de patearlo, Nigel lo forzó de vuelta al sillón, encerrándolo con sus rodillas a cada lado de Will, agarrando ambas muñecas y presionándolas a los costados del sillón. 

“No te voy a hacer nada, joder” le dijo, mirando los confundidos ojos de Will. “¿Recuerdas cómo llegaste aquí? Estábamos caminando, tú te cansaste, y conduje hasta aquí”

Will inhaló fuertemente, cerrando los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. “ S–Sí” murmuró, voz temblorosa. “Joder. Lo siento, yo–“ sacudió la cabeza. “Pensé que eras alguien más, por un segundo. Lo siento”

Nigel se rio. “Eres igual de jodido paranoico que yo” le dijo. “Somos tal para cual”

Will le sonrió incómodamente. “Puedes, um… ¿Podrías pararte?”

“Oh” Nigel se rio, regresando a su propio asiento. “Tiraste tu bebida” señaló el vaso roto. 

“Sí…” vio al hombre rascarse el cuello, haciendo una mueca. “Lo siento, limpiaré eso”

“Déjalo así” le respondió. “Ya lo limpiaré más tarde. Te ves muerto de cansancio. ¿Por qué no descansas?”

Will se talló los ojos, un suspiro cansado escapándosele. “En verdad que sí” murmuró, parándose. “Debería volver a casa”

“¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?” Nigel lo detuvo, una mano sobre su hombro. De pronto, temió que el hombre se iría y no lo volvería a ver. “Es jodidamente tarde” añadió, una media sonrisa en su rostro. 

“¿Qué hora es?”

Nigel se encogió de hombros. “Perdí el puto móvil cuando fui al café a verte” admitió. “Así que no sé, probablemente pasa de la media noche”

“Joder. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos afuera?”

“Todo el puto día” Nigel respondió, alejándose del hombre para caminar hasta su cama, en medio del cuarto, dejándose caer sobre ella como un peso muerto. “Ven”

Will se rio entre dientes, mirando a su alrededor antes de sentarse en la orilla de la cama. “No voy a dormir contigo, sabes” le dijo, una sonrisa incómoda en la cara. “No después de la primer cita, al menos”

Nigel cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, mirando atentamente al otro hombre. Era hermoso. Incluso detrás de la ligera barba, Nigel podía ver que tenía el rostro de un ángel. Tenía las cicatrices para probar que se había caído del cielo, Nigel pensó, riéndose. Ante la mirada confusa de Will, se rio más fuerte.

“¿Qué es tan gracioso?”

“¿Quién coño te hizo eso?” preguntó, incapaz de contenerse. Sabía que seguro era un tema jodido para el tío, pero no le importaba; quería saber. 

Dudando por un momento, Will se subió a la cama, sentándose a un lado de Nigel. “Me secuestraron”

“Puta madre” dejó salir una risilla. “¿Cómo coño te las arreglaste para salir de ésa?”

“No me las arreglé” dijo, una expresión de tristeza cruzando por su rostro. “Alguien me rescató. Me cargó como a una jodida novia hasta mi casa”

Nigel asintió, sonriendo. “¿El chalado caníbal?”

Will se encogió de hombros. “Algo así”

“¿Él te secuestró?”

“No, él sólo quería abrirme la cabeza y comerse mi cerebro, en Florencia” Nigel no supo decir si estaba bromeando o no. El tono de Will era mortalmente serio, pero había apenas una pizca de burla en su voz. “Pero un tío nos sacó de ahí antes de que pudiera. Bueno, la _Polizia_ , más bien”

“Suena jodido” le contestó, bajando un brazo para poner la mano sobre la rodilla de Will. “Eras un jodido profesor, ¿no? ¿Cómo coño te metiste en una situación así?”

Will cerró los ojos, dejando salir un suspiro, relajándose. Posó su propia mano sobre la de Nigel, apretándola ligeramente. “Ojalá supiera”

Nigel asintió. Para cuando se animó a preguntar algo más, oyó a Will roncar suavemente a su lado. Sonrió, enderezándose para mirar al hombre durmiente. 

Había algo en él… Nigel podía notar que el tío la había pasado duro, y que probablemente estaba acostumbrado a la misma clase de violencia con la que Nigel lidiaba allá en su país. Había algo más, aun así; algo en la manera en la que se expresaba y miraba a su alrededor, que le decía a Nigel que no era sólo un tío acabado por la vida. 

Mirando la mancha de whisky en su piso, no pudo evitar sonreír. El tío bien podría haber sido un buen amigo suyo, si Nigel fuera la clase de persona que tenía amigos. Todo se sentía como si fuera a funcionar demasiado bien para ser verdad. 

Nigel suspiró, rindiéndose a darle más vueltas. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la inconsciencia se lo llevara. 

*

Una semana más tarde, las cosas sólo parecían mejorar más y más. 

Estaban en la granja de Will, disparándole a latas de cerveza sólo porque podían. Sólo porque sabían que nadie los oiría en ése lugar abandonado y alejado. La puntería de Will era una mierda, pero aun así parecía disfrutarlo, dos dedos de whisky en su vaso, ésta vez seguro a su lado. Nigel estaba sentado a su lado, viendo al hombre disparar. 

No pudo evitar pensar que era como alguna clase de realidad alternativa; había encontrado a alguien igual a su Adam, alguien que podía seguirle la corriente sin morir en el camino. Aunque, si la puntería de Will no mejoraba, sí que se iba a morir un día de estos. 

Nigel se rio, viendo a Will apuntarle a una lata y sólo logrando dispararle al piso. “Dame eso” le dijo, parándose y arrebatándole el arma. Sosteniéndola con una mano, apuntó y disparó directo al centro de las cinco latas formadas, haciéndolas caer del trozo de madera sobre donde estaban. 

“¿Mucha experiencia disparando?” Will le preguntó, sonriente. 

“Que me jodan si no” Nigel respondió, dándole el arma a Will. “Deberías practicar, cariño. Te van a matar un día de estos si crees que puedes defenderte con ésa puntería”

Will apretó los labios, mirando al arma en sus manos. “No me gustan mucho las armas”

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué coño no? Si son preciosas” le quitó el arma de nuevo, apuntándola a su cara, riéndose. “Los revólveres son más lo mío, pero esta es bonita también” dijo, apuntando el arma lejos de la cara de Will. 

“No hay intimidad en un arma”

“¿Y para qué coño quieres intimidad?” se rio. “Le estás disparando a un hijo de puta. Lo último que quiero es jodida intimidad con el idiota al que le dispare”

Will consideró sus palabras, mirándolo. Hubo un largo silencio antes de que hablara de nuevo. “¿Disfrutas matar?” preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Nigel no sabía qué quería decir con eso, ni qué quería oír. 

Se encogió de hombros. “Hay hijos de puta que se lo merecen” respondió, volviendo a sentarse. Will lo imitó. “No voy a negar que se siente de puta madre cuando estoy enojado, pero a parte de eso…” chasqueó la lengua. “¿Qué hay de ti, lindura? No pareces del tipo, si soy honesto”

“¿Del tipo?” Will se burló. “¿A qué te refieres con eso?”

“Te ves como la clase de tío que se estresaría si tuviera que dispararle a alguien. Te doy el crédito, lo harías, pero no lo disfrutarías”

“¿No lo disfrutaría?” murmuró, levantando su vaso, tomándose el whisky que quedaba. “No lo sé. No me afectaría dispararle a unos cuantos cabrones” se encogió de hombros. 

Nigel se rio ante el comentario. “No me afectaría tampoco”

*

Más tarde, entre besos acalorados, Nigel se encontró pensando que la piel de Will no era suave en lo absoluto. Mientras sus manos se deslizaban debajo de su camisa, sintió una cicatriz que cruzaba su estómago. No dijo nada al respecto; sólo siguió besando y mordiendo al hombre, con la misma rudeza que Will parecía devolver.

Un perro le ladró, y Nigel se rio un poco a medio beso, pensando que esto debía ser el paraíso. Dejó de parecer el paraíso cuando el perro comenzó a mordisquearle el zapato.

“Puta madre” maldijo, alejándose de Will, tratando de ahuyentar al perro. “¿Por qué éste me odia tanto?” se preguntó, agachándose para hacer que el perro dejara su zapato en paz. Le acarició la cabeza suavemente cuando el perro lo miró con la intención de volverle a ladrar. “No quiero hacerle daño a nadie; sólo quiero follarme a tu dueño” oyó a Will reírse ante el comentario. 

Se enderezó cuando el perro trató de morderle el dedo. 

“Supongo que tu perro quiere que te deje en paz” dijo, abotonándose la camisa. “No quiero ser un jodido grosero, así que mantendré la paz”

“¿Te irás, entonces?”

“Casi que no quiero” se rio, jalando a Will hacia sí para besarlo una última vez. “Pero tengo que encargarme de algo esta noche, cariño. No me puedo quedar, lo siento”

Will sonrió contra sus labios. “¿Negocios?”

“No, pero Darko no deja de joder con hablarme” suspiró. “No sé qué quiere el cabrón, pero no puede ser nada bueno, viniendo de él”

“¿Darko?”

“No te he contado mucho al respecto, ¿eh?” dijo, tono vago. “Es un… Amigo, de Bucarest” explicó. “Pensé que me había librado de su culo, pero insiste en joderme hasta Virginia”

Will se rio, sentándose en la orilla de su cama. “Será mejor que tomes su llamada, en ese caso”

“Eso haré. ¿Almuerzo mañana?”

“Claro”

Se agachó para besar a Will una vez más, antes de irse. “Te veo luego, entonces”

*

“ _Nigel, proscris_ ” El falso todo de afecto casi hizo a Nigel vomitar.

“¿Qué coño quieres, Darko?”

Oyó una risa al otro lado de la línea. “ _Cálmate, Nigel. Esta es una llamada amistosa_ ”

“¿Amistosa?” se burló. “¿Se está congelando el infierno?”

“ _No es joda, proscris_ ” el hombre respondió, tono oscuro. “ _Adam_ ”

Nigel se congeló ante el nombre.

“ _Adam Raki. El vecino lindo, ¿sí?_ ”

“¿Cómo coño sabes sobre él? Hijo de perra, te lo juro, si le tocas un jodido pelo, te voy a–“

“ _Así que sí es importante para ti_ ” Nigel no añadió nada ante la aseveración de Darko. “ _Será mejor que lo cuides, Nigel. Ésa lindura está en peligro_ ”

Nigel sintió la rabia hirviendo en sus venas; tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no patear los muebles. “¿Qué coño estás diciendo, Darko?”

“ _Lo dejaste solo, y ahora el Monstruo lo tiene_ ”

“¿Quién?”

“ _El monstruo, Nigel. ¿Recuerdas las noticias, hace ya unos años?_ ” hubo una pausa antes de que Darko continuara. “ _Como ya dije, esta es una llamada amistosa. Sólo te dejo saber que Il Mostro tiene a tu Adam_ ” el repentino silencio al otro lado de la línea le dijo que Darko había terminado la llamada.

_Il Mostro._

Joder si Nigel no conocía a ése monstruo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Proscris" significa paria en rumano. 
> 
> Gracias por leer !


	4. Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal parece muy entretenido ante todo.

Hannibal sabía que esto no duraría mucho; si no se ponía manos a la obra con su plan pronto, se vería obligado a regresar a su antiguo plan y entregarse a la policía. Honestamente, Hannibal sabía que podría hacer a Will cambiar de opinión más pronto si se las arreglaba para arrastrar al hombre de vuelta a su órbita.

Haberse encontrado con ése dulce chico –Adam– había sido una alegre coincidencia. Se parecía tanto a Will que Hannibal no podía evitar preguntarse si tal vez eran familiares lejanos. Además, Adam era bastante joven, y lucía muy inocente. Se veía como Hannibal imaginaba Will debía haberse visto cuando era más joven.

Esto le presentaba una oportunidad única; la oportunidad de interactuar con una versión ingenua de su Will. Aunque aún no decidía qué haría con esta oportunidad; no sabía qué tanto quería perturbar ésa inocencia. Tal vez, ni siquiera tendría tiempo para eso.

Tenía que encargarse de Will, así que no podía permitirse este lujo por mucho tiempo.

Su mente seguía diferentes caminos, tratando de determinar qué dirección era la mejor mientras terminaba de preparar los platillos de esta noche. El timbre sonó justo cuando había acabado con la presentación de los platillos. Sonrió; eran las ocho en punto. El chico era puntual.

Se quitó el mandil blanco y se limpió las manos, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, fue saludado por el chico ojiazul, que llevaba un suéter azul oscuro que contrastaba con su piel pálida. Se veía exquisito, sus enormes ojos brillando como un par de diamantes azules.

“Buenas noches, Adam,” saludó. “Por favor, entra.”

“Hola, Doctor Lecter,” el chico respondió, sonriendo tímidamente. Entró, sus ojos pegados al piso. Hannibal sonrió para sí, la evasión de contacto visual recordándole a cierto detective.

“La cena está lista,” dijo, guiando a Adam hacia el comedor. Las paredes eran azul cobalto, como las de su casa en Baltimore, aunque el jardín en la pared no estaba, siendo remplazado por un set de espadas Tachi. Adam parecía interesado en las últimas. “Por favor, siéntate.”

Adam asintió, y Hannibal notó que el chico no sabía dónde sentarse. Caminó hacia la cocina, dejando que decidiera por sí mismo. Cuando volvió al comedor, Adam había optado por sentarse a la izquierda de la cabeza de la mesa. Hannibal puso un plato frente a Adam y otro en el asiento opuesto a él.

“ _Poulet à la moutarde,_ ” se sentó frente al chico. “Debo confesar que no suelo cocinar pollo,” dijo, sonriendo apenas visiblemente ante la repentina expresión avergonzada de Adam, “pero te aseguro que no es problema alguno. Un reto siempre es bienvenido.” Sonrió tranquilamente a Adam, animándolo a comer.

“Lo siento, es sólo que pensé que contarte sobre mis hábitos alimenticios era una buena idea antes de dejarte invitarme a cenar,” Adam parpadeó un par de veces, mirando a su plato. “No quise decir que tenías que cocinar pollo específicamente.”

“No hay problema,” repitió Hannibal. “Por favor, disfrútalo.”

El chico asintió, agarrando su tenedor con fuerza, evidentemente nervioso. Picó el pollo con éste un par de veces, antes de decidir agarrar el cuchillo también. Su expresión nerviosa cambió a una de placer por un segundo, claramente disfrutando la comida. Hannibal sonrió para sí antes de comenzar a comer también.

“Nunca había visto espadas reales antes,” el chico comentó, viendo confusamente a la copa de vino frente a él. “Espadas Tachi, específicamente.”

“Debo decir que me impresiona que sepas qué clase de espadas son.”

“Las espadas son interesantes,” Adam respondió. “Sé mucho más sobre el espacio, pero también sé un poco sobre espadas. Las espadas Tachi son un tipo de espadas japonesas hechas tradicionalmente, usadas por la clase samurái del Japón feudal. El estilo Tachi de las espadas precedió a las katanas. Se puede distinguir una Tachi de una Katana si ésta está firmada, por la localización de la firma en la vaina. En una espada Tachi, la firma, también llamada mei, está hacia afuera cuando la espada se lleva a la izquierda de la cintura del samurái. También suelen ser más largas.”

“Sabes bastante al respecto.”

Adam se encogió de hombros. “Vi una película japonesa una vez, y quise leer un poco sobre las espadas.”

“Ciertamente no parece que hayas leído sólo un poco.”

“Pero sí fue así,” Adam frunció el ceño.

“Sé que fue así,” Hannibal sonrió, “Pero quise decir que sabes bastante al respecto. Es impresionante.”

“Oh,” el chico parpadeó. “Gracias.”

Hannibal notó que el chico estaba jugando con las mangas de su suéter, aún viendo con atención su copa. “¿No te gusta el vino?”

Adam lo miró. O más bien, miró la parte baja de su cara. “No suelo beber.”

“Puedo traerte algo más, si deseas.”

“No, no. Yo, uh…” tomó la copa, inseguro. “Gracias, por – por invitarme a cenar. Por el vino, también. No sé mucho sobre vinos, pero seguramente tú sí.”

Hannibal asintió, tomando también su copa. “Éste en particular es uno de mis preferidos,” dijo, inhalando, cerrando los ojos para apreciar el aroma del vino. “Se pueden percibir las ligeras notas de caramelo y cerezo negro, sobre el olor más fuerte a ciruela.”

Hannibal abrió los ojos para ver a Adam intentando imitarlo, con los ojos cerrados y la nariz casi pegada a la copa. “Creo que puedo oler la ciruela,” dijo después de un momento, abriendo sus ojos. “Aunque mi sentido del olfato no es muy bueno.”

“Intenta probarlo, entonces,” Hannibal le dijo, tomando un sorbo de su propia copa. “Puede que te sea más fácil así.”

Adam asintió, tomando un sorbo. Frunció el ceño, pensativo. Después de un par de segundos, decidió tomar otro sorbo, y otro, y otro, hasta que la copa quedó medio vacía. La miró, avergonzado, y la puso en la mesa.

“Sabe muy bien.”

Hannibal le sonrió con suavidad. “¿En verdad?”

“No realmente,” el chico admitió, bajando la vista a sus manos. “Es dulce, supongo. Había oído que el vino es muy ácido, pero éste es algo dulce. Aun así es… Um…” se encogió de hombros. “No lo sé. Aun así es muy amargo.”

“El vino es un gusto adquirido,” Hannibal dijo, tomando otro sorbo antes de bajar su copa también. “Es comprensible que no te guste al principio.”

“Creo que…” murmuró, las cejas fruncidas. Estaba mirando la copa de Hannibal como si ésta le hubiera ofendido. “Creo que estoy ebrio.”

Hannibal no pudo evitar sonreír una vez más. _Adorable._

“Entonces, deberíamos continuar con el postre,” se levantó, recogiendo los platos casi vacíos y llevándolos a la cocina. Regresó sólo para volver a llenar la copa de Adam, entretenido ante la reacción del chico. Tenía curiosidad si intentaría beber más.

Cuando volvió con el postre, la copa de Adam estaba vacía. La de Hannibal también. Divertido, se sentó en frente del chico, quien miró confundido al plato frente a él.

“Había leído que el alcohol facilita socializar,” dijo, arrastrando ligeramente las palabras. “No sé si se siente más fácil ahora. Sólo me siento…” frunció el ceño, “bien. Creo.”

“Come”

Adam asintió entusiasmado, comiendo como si no acabara de haber comido algo más. Terminó con su postre en un par de minutos, mirando nerviosamente el plato de Hannibal, que estaba lejos de estar vacío.

“Sabía muy bien, lo siento.”

“No te preocupes. ¿Quieres más?”

“No,” negó con la cabeza. “Siento haberme tomado tu vino.”

“No hay problema. Aunque, tengo curiosidad,” pausó por un momento, continuando solamente hasta que la mirada de Adam estaba enfocada en él. “¿Por qué lo hiciste?”

El chico se mordió el labio inferior, jugando con las mangas de su suéter. “Me – Me puse nervioso.”

“¿Por qué?”

“No lo sé,” respondió, desviando la mirada. “Me sentía bien, pero de pronto pensé que podría besarte, así que pensé que era por culpa del vino. Pensé que si me embriagaba más, el pensamiento se iría.”

Hannibal sonrió, maravillado ante la honestidad pura del chico. Se preguntó qué resultaría de ésta noche. “¿Y se fue?”

El chico mordió su labio con más fuerza, haciendo a Hannibal pensar por un momento que se haría sangrar. Miró de vuelta a Hannibal, tratando de mantener contacto visual. Su mirada se desviaba de su nariz, a su boca, y a sus ojos.

“No.”

“¿Quieres hacer eso?”

Adam miró hacia su plato vacío, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose. Hannibal se había preguntado antes si eso era posible; ahora que lo vio pasar, no logró desviar la mirada. Deseaba hacer que el rosa en las mejillas del chico se volviera más intenso.

“Sí,” murmuró. “Pero tengo miedo que si lo hago, querré más.”

Hannibal tuvo que hacer las manos puños para mantener su autocontrol. “Nunca deberías temer a tus deseos,” dijo, arrastrando su silla hacia atrás ligeramente con su peso. “Te animaría a hacer lo que desees, ya que creo que es lo más sano que puedes hacer.”

Adam lo miró de vuelta, confundido. “¿Dices que puedo hacerlo?”

Hannibal asintió. “Si así lo deseas. No te detendré, pero tampoco te forzaré.”

El chico se puso de pie, caminando hacia Hannibal. Hannibal lo vio dudar por un momento, tal vez esperando que él se parara. No lo hizo; se limitó a mirar al chico, brazos a sus costados, empujando su silla más atrás ligeramente. Justo como lo esperaba, Adam notó el movimiento. Pareció entender de inmediato; Hannibal empujando su silla hacia atrás, sin pararse. Tragó, el rosa de sus mejillas intensificándose. 

“Yo–“ Adam intentó decir, nervioso. “Nunca he besado a un hombre antes. No sé si es distinto.”

“¿Has besado a alguien antes?”

Adam mordió su labio, dudando por un segundo más antes de sentarse sobre Hannibal, una pierna a cada costado del hombre, sus manos volviéndose puños en su saco. Asintió, mirando nerviosamente los labios de Hannibal, aún dubitativo.

Hannibal quería besarlo ya, pero decidió que esperaría a que el chico lo iniciara por él mismo. Cuando por fin lo hizo, Hannibal se preguntó si le había mentido.

Sus labios chocaron de forma incómoda, Adam presionando sus labios juntos contra los de Hannibal con la fuerza de su nerviosismo. Cuando Hannibal intentó alzar una mano hacia el cabello de Adam, éste se separó.

“Lo siento,” murmuró, sonrojándose furiosamente. “Te dije que había besado a alguien antes, y es así, pero aun así no sé cómo hacerlo. También he tenido sexo, pero supongo que tampoco sabría cómo hacer eso, no importa cuánto quisiera, yo – Yo…”

“Está bien, cálmate,” Hannibal tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos, acercándolo a sí. Instó a Adam a partir sus labios con un pulgar jalando su barbilla, antes de inclinarse y besarlo, con tranquilidad. Se tomó su tiempo, sus movimientos lentos mientras bajaba una mano para sostenerlo por las caderas, su lengua acariciando su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso. Adam suspiró contra los labios de Hannibal, relajándose, inclinándose más cerca, su lengua encontrándose tímidamente con la de Hannibal.

Hannibal se tomó su tiempo explorando el interior de la boca de Adam, también, alejándose cuando el chico pareció entusiasmarse demasiado.

“Dijiste que estabas ebrio,” Hannibal recordó, acariciando la piel suave del rostro de Adam. “No haré nada más mientras estés ebrio.”

“Pero quiero que lo hagas,” Adam se quejó, meciendo sus caderas ansiosamente, tratando de jalar a Hannibal hacia él, para besarlo. Hannibal se alejó de nuevo, tratando de no reaccionar muy evidentemente ante las mociones del chico. “Por favor.”

Hannibal tuvo que morderse el labio con fuerza para no ceder. Se dio cuenta, casi con tristeza, que el chico frente a él se rompería muy fácilmente en sus manos. Tenía que recobrar la compostura, estar en perfecto control sobre sí mismo si alguna vez quería permitirse tenerlo.

¿Siquiera tenía tiempo para eso?

“Debo insistir,” dijo, levantando al chico sin el mínimo esfuerzo para alejarlo. Se paró antes de que Adam intentara algo más, acariciando su mejilla con una mano, su pulgar haciendo pequeños círculos sobre su piel. “A pesar de que me gustaría, no puedo hacer nada mientras estás en este estado.”

Adam parpadeó varias veces, su respiración calmándose lentamente. “No sé si debería disculparme.”

“No es necesario,” Hannibal le aseguró, sonriendo. “Simplemente no puedo aprovecharme de tu estado actual, pero te aseguro que eso es todo. Te llevaré a casa ahora, si me lo permites.”

Adam bajó la vista hacia sus manos, antes de asentir lentamente. “Vale,” dijo.

*

A la mañana siguiente, Hannibal despertó con un mensaje.

_‘Siento lo de ayer. ¿Podemos vernos? Quiero disculparme.’_

Consideró decir que no era necesario, pero la oportunidad de ver a Adam era demasiado atractiva como para no tomarla.

_‘Te veo en el café donde nos conocimos, en dos horas.’_

*

Hannibal notó a un par de hombres extraños de camino al café. Había notado a hombres que lucían similar antes, la primera vez que se había encontrado con el chico. Extranjeros, muy probablemente. Peligrosos, si los tatuajes que llevaban decían algo. Muy tontos también, ya que no tenían ni idea de cómo mezclarse entre la multitud.

Pensó en decirle a Adam, llevarlo a algún lugar más seguro, pero un segundo pensamiento lo detuvo. Entró al café, sonriendo ligeramente, pensando que esto podría ser entretenido.

Esta era la última vez que se permitiría divertirse antes de concentrarse enteramente en Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tardé mucho ;-; De vuelta a actualizaciones normales c:
> 
> Gracias por leer !


End file.
